bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sieger Nightluck
Sieger Nightluck is a rogue Arrancar who want kill to Daisuke Yagami. 'Appearance' His distinguishing features are his spiky brown ruffled hair, his striking, gold catlike slitted eyes, a red choker with a tiny bell attached to it, and the XIII tattoo he has on his chest. He wears a blue jacket which is left open, with two large medallion like circles on either side, and a white short sleeved shirt with slits on the left and right side of the bottom of his shirt.His second appearance is he has a black coat black undershirt black pants and a Xlll mark in his hands and also has a assassin type of clothes like when he was in Hueco Mundo. 'Personality' While he was a Espada member, he was an extremely quiet and non-caring individual. He seemingly brought bad-luck everywhere he went, and killed many of his class for get power. Now he has shown a much more humane side to himself and talks to many people in a rude manner. But still retains kind feelings for everyone except for few deceive him. 'Powers & Abilities' Inmense Spiritual power: His spiritual power is so amazing .Sieger's powerful level of Spiritual Energy ranking amongst powerful members, going up to an Espada Level Arrancar. Sonido Expert: it is a move that Sieger own version Sonido and his speed is slightly higher then the average user of Sonido. it can make speed clones with only using his speed and also makes the clones to real but actually it just his speed back and front but with super fast motion that Daisuke Thought that was speed a minute a go. Enhanced Strength:His strength is high for an Arrancar of his level, he is allowed to make a great shocwave if he punch down the ground and also a much better level than a normal shockwave. Expert Martial Artist: His skill with close combat is able to contend with the likes of Daisueke. He was able to effortlessly defeat a large number of hollows with only Martial Arts. Immense Eye Sight: His eye sight is higher than a normal human's. He is able to see opponents from a large distance away. He is also able to easily see extremely fast movements and also can see kilometres away. Expert Swordsmanship:His swordsmanship, although rarely used, is able to easily contend and overwhelm the likes of lieutenants shinigamis. He is also able to easily fight an opponent of Daisuke's caliber without being overwhelmed. He is also able to slice through powerful attacks like Tenmetsu effortlessly. Master Marksmanship: He is an extremely skilled marksman, able to accurately shoot down bullets and make a number of bullets hit at exactly the same time. He is also ambidextrous. Resurrección Pistolero: Is the name of his zanpakutou. His sealed form takes the form of a katana with a golden handle. He releases by chanting " Dispara a los traidores" When released his sword turns into a pistol with the roman numeral 13 on it. Resurrecion Special Ability: His special abillity is to fire concentrated blasts of spiritual energy able to contend with Daisuke Yagami's Tsukishini. He is also able to use these beams in different ways. Artilleria Explosiva: For this technique, he shoots out a large beam of red energy, which then form a multitude of lightning bolts that strike the earth. Because of this technique's speed, it cannot be dodged in any way. Ojo de Pistolero(lit: Gunner's eye) This technique fires a large concentrated black beam, that comes out from an "eye". It is shown powerful enough to contend with Daisuke's Tenmetsu. Artilleria Pesada: when its fired but it looks small but when you touch it that means a huge amount of spiritual power attacksThis technique is a very powerful technique, that can destroy great part of a city with one touch. It has a huge amount of condensed spiitual energy and if it full touches you are in big trouble﻿ ﻿